


Like A Virgin

by equineaurora



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Madonna mentioned, Mentions of Sex, malec dancing, no sex scene though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: Alec comes home to Magnus dancing





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I am not sure where this came from. I haven't written in months and don't have a laptop anymore so I thought I wouldn't write for awhile.
> 
> I HATE writing on my tablet/phone but here we are.
> 
> This was not bataed and I haven't even read it through for mistakes. I am tired and want to go to bed Instead of edit so I am just posting it fresh.
> 
> This happened because I heard "Like a Virgin." In the car on the way home and couldn't get the idea of Malec, but especially Magnus, dancing to it out of my head so here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It is early afternoon and Magnus is done with clients for the day and has decided to tidy up the loft by hand and hang up some pictures of him and Alec that he had printed out and framed.

He is dancing around the loft as he worked, letting his very mixed playlist just play on random. He has picked up one of the photos of Alec and him kissing and is smiling fondly at while he decides where to put it.

He looks up when he hears the next song start to play and Madonna’s voice came out of the speakers, _“I made it through the wilderness. Somehow I made it through. Didn’t know how lost I was untill I found you.”_

Magnus can’t help but grin, he had forgotten this song was on his playlist honestly but it fit how he felt about Alec perfectly. He glances back down at the picture before he starts moving his body to the beat, singing along, staring at Alec’s photo as if it was the real thing.

_“I was beat incomplete. I’d been had, I was sad and blue. But you made me feel, yeah, you made me feel shiny and new. Like a virgin, touched for the very first time….”_

Unbeknownst to Magnus, Alec had left the Institute early and had let himself into the loft not long after the song started and was currently leaning against the wall watching Magnus dance with his eyes now closed. He was having a hard time staying quiet but he wanted to enjoy the show.

Alec lasted till the second time it ran through the chorus; he wasn’t familiar with the song but he remembered what the chorus said from the first time. With Shadowhunter grace and agility he approaches Magnus without alerting him to his presence and slips the picture of of his hands, tossing it on the couch and inserting himself in its place.

Magnus’ eyes fly open at the contact and Alec gasps at the golden cat eyes staring back at him in shock.

“Alexander?” Magnus asks in surprise.

“May I have this dance?” is Alec’s only response.

Magnus gasps but nods, Alec has never asked him to dance before. He snaps his fingers and the song starts over and the lyrics float in the air around them for Alec’s benefit.

Alec is still in his gear and Magnus is dressed down in sweats and a tank top and his hair free of product, only his make-up remind. Neither one of them cared how mismatched they looked just then, they only had eyes for each other.

Magnus started leading Alec in a simple dance that he could easily keep up with while singing to Alec.

_“I made it through the wilderness_  
_Somehow I made it through_  
_Didn't know how lost I was_  
_Until I found you_

_I was beat_  
_Incomplete_  
_I'd been had, I was sad and blue_  
_But you made me feel_  
_Yeah, you made me feel_  
_Shiny and new”_

He spins Alec as he starts the next line, “Hoo, Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time,” he pulls Alec back in so that Alec’s back is to his chest and his arms are around his waist as he sings the next line right into Alec’s earn by tilting his head up, _“Like a virgin, When your heart beats, Next to mine”_

Alec blushes bright red but doesn’t pull away from Magnus as they continue moving together.

During the next verse Magnus moves to the side, sliding his arm along Alec’s till they are arm length apart but holding hands. Alec gets the idea and pulls Magnus to him so Magnus is now in front of Alec.

_“Gonna give you all my love, boy_  
_My fear is fading fast_  
_Been saving it all for you_  
_'Cause only love can last”_

Now exactly where he wants to be Magnus leans back against Alec’s chest as his arms slide around the warlocks waist. Magnus puts his arms over Alec’s as he sings the next line to him, “ _You're so fine, And you're mine, Make me strong, yeah you make me bold, Oh your love thawed out, Yeah, your love thawed out, What was scared and cold”_

They stay in that position the rest of the song just moving their feet to the beat.

_“Like a virgin, hey_  
_Touched for the very first time_  
_Like a virgin_  
_With your heartbeat_  
_Next to mine_

_Whoa_  
_Whoa, ah_  
_Whoa_

_You're so fine_  
_And you're mine_  
_I'll be yours_  
_'Till the end of time_  
_'Cause you made me feel_  
_Yeah, you made me feel_  
_I've nothing to hide_

_Like a virgin, hey_  
_Touched for the very first time_  
_Like a virgin_  
_With your heartbeat_  
_Next to mine_

_Like a virgin, ooh ooh_  
_Like a virgin_  
_Feels so good inside_  
_When you hold me,_  
_And your heart beats,_  
_And you love me_

_Oh oh, ooh whoa_  
_Oh oh oh whoa_  
_Whoa oh ho, ho_

_Ooh baby_  
_Yeah_  
_Can't you hear my heartbeat_  
_For the very first time?”_

As the song comes to an end Alec leans down enough to capture Magnus’ lips with his which presses his groin into Magnus’ butt and Magnus moans into the kiss.

Alec smirks and whispers against his lips, “how about I take away your virginity again?”

Magnus snaps his fingers to turn off his music and drags Alec into their bedroom where they don’t emerge for several hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments much appreciated!
> 
> Link to the song : https://youtu.be/FnWua_Cniek


End file.
